Morgan Silversea
Morgan Silversea is the demi-god mortal daughter of the Roman god, Janus and is the daughter of her mortal mother, Marzanna (deceased). She has multiple traits of her father's, and her power of her magic and abilities are quite strong. History Morgan Silversea was born on 26th of May, being a Gemini. Before she came to camp Half - Blood, she lived in Florida, U.S.A. Her father is a Roman god, Janus. Her mother wanted to keep Morgan close to her forever, but when Morgan found out she was a half - blood, her mother sent her to the closest camp possible before anything got her. She met Stymphalian Birds on her way to the camp, which showed to be a difficulty. Morgan was on a train going to the camp with her mother, so the birds attacked the train. Her mother flung to her a necklace that has a [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=58261776 clock] on it as the pendent. While being flung to her in a circular movement, two long, dirk knives appeared in a glow of silver and black. Morgan's mother (Marzanna) sacrificed herself to protect her daughter, telling her to run since Morgan's weapons were close ranged (and the bird's feathers were pure bronze). So she did as she said and jumped off the train with her duffle bag of items and the now two daggers. Later that night, Morgan was hiding in an old train station that was abandoned. She slept there that night, planning on where she was going. The day after that, she caught another train to the camp's location and eventually told everyone the story. For the past month after that, she would think over about her mother, and the birds. Personality Morgan acts like a loud and fun person, and she mainly, for the most part, is. She has depression and anxiety, even if she doesn't act like it, making it very well. The blonde is very stubborn, but she's very chill and calm, not having temper problems at all. She's really chill as I said before, and one of those people who couldn't care less, often saying: "That's nice" when she doesn't care. Because of her depression and anxiety, she can be really sensitive and immediately tears up when someone criticizes her, but she usually doesn't show it, seeming like Morgan just had a mood drop. The young Silversea is a kind-hearted and sweet person, not even going near killing an animal, even if she acts like it. Morgan loves to joke around quite a bit, being loud. She's sarcastic and makes mean jokes at times, but doesn't mean to be rude. It's hard to find good friends for Morgan, not many people understand her jokes are jokes and not true. Unlike Morgan when she's around her friends, she's very nice, quiet, and polite when talking to adults. Abilities and Powers Since Morgan is the daughter of Janus, she can create doors anywhere she wants and makes the open up to anywhere, which can be very helpful for quests. She can also see when choices are being made, or what choices are being made. Morgan is also able to see the end result of something, and beginning of something, but nothing in between. She's also able to see through any lie or deception, which makes it hard for people to keep secrets from her. She also has the problem of having two of her, aka personalities, which makes it hard for her to make decisions when she's in either of those phases. Weapon Morgan's weapons are two dirk knives (as mentioned before) that are hidden as a clock necklace. The two hands are supposed to be the two knives. The two weapons have Morgan's parent's faces carved in stone at the bottom of both of them, her mother on the first dagger to symbolize that she got most of her mother, and her father's face on the second one to show that she got his powers and strength. Like Percy's pen that appears in his pocket, Morgan can go back in time and grab it in slow motion when she lost it, then go back to reality. She can only grab the weapon, and not tamper with anything else, though she has to be very focused and has to be thinking about the weapon. Managing Her Powers Morgan, being a roman Demi - God, was very out placed at Camp Half - Blood, though as Chiron had to keep Camp Jupiter as a secret, she couldn't send her off or else people would notice that she's gone. Morgan had to learn her powers herself, the hard way. Category:Character